Bravely Second: End Layer support abilities
The following is a list of support abilities in Bravely Second: End Layer, which enhance a character using slots. Support abilities are unlocked by leveling up jobs and can be equipped regardless if the character has the job active or not, the only exception being if the ability is already an innate ability of the equipped job. Those abilities are referred to as specialties. Some abilities, usually more powerful ones, require the use of more slots to equip. As opposed to Bravely Default, these slots are available from the beginning of the game, for a total of five slots per character. Abilities for each Job * Ability Name, Level Learned, slots required to equip: description of the ability Freelancer * The Freelancer's specialty is Stand Ground. * Divining Rod, Level 3, 1 slot: Displays the number of unopened treasure chests within your current area on the map screen. * Dungeon Master, Level 4, 1 slot: In dungeons, avoid damage and status ailments suffered from traps and hostile terrain. Note that this effect applies to the entire party. * Stand Ground, Level 5, 2 slots: Have a 75% chance to survive with 1 HP when suffering damage that would result in K.O.Effect will not trigger when HP is already at 1. * P.Def 20% Up, Level 6, 1 slot: Raise P.Def by 20%. * Waste Not, Level 7, 1 slot: Grants a 50% chance of being able to use items in battle without consuming them. * JP Up, Level 8, 1 slot: Earn 1.2 times the normal amount of job points. Furthermore, this effect will stack with similar effects from items. * Late Bloomer, Level 11, 2 slots: Maximum HP, maximum MP, P.Atk, M.Atk, P.Def, and M.Def each rise by 1% for every job you master to level 10. Wizard * The Wizard's specialty is Spellcraft. * Damage Dispersion, Level 3, 1 slot: Disperse 15% of damage to each ally when hit by a single-target attack and sustain the remaining damage yourself. Does not apply to reflected magic damage or damage caused by poison or freeze. * Spellcraft, Level 5, 2 slots: Gain access to the Spellcraft command. * Absorb M.Damage, Level 7, 1 slot: Recover HP equal to 25% of the damage taken from a magic attack. This effect is not triggered by damage from poison or freeze, nor by damage that results in a K.O. * Full Charge, Level 8, 1 slot: Doubles the potency of offensive magic when MP is at full capacity. * Ventriloquism, Level 10, 3 slots: Spellcraft abilities will also affect any magic cast by allies during the same turn *Spell targets will also be affected. Charioteer * The Charioteer's specialty is Born Warrior. * P.Attack 20% Up, Level 2, 1 slot: Raise P.Atk by 20%. * Triple Wield, Level 3, 1 slot: Equip weapons to the head slot in addition to both hands, allowing you to wield three weapons and perform three standard attacks.*P.Atk will be halved for weapons equipped to the head slot. * Born Warrior, Level 5, 1 slot: Every time you execute a standard attack, your proficiency with your currently equipped weapon will increase by one rank for the duration of the battle.*Arms proficiency cannot be increase beyond S rank. * Quad Wield, Level 10, 2 slots: Equip weapons to the head and body slots in addition to both hands, allowing you to wield four weapons and perform four standard attacks.*P.Atk will be halved for weapons equipped to the head and body slots. * Achilles' Heel, Level 11, 2 slots: All attacks targeting a specific monster family's weakness will always hit for critical damage. Fencer * Stampede, Level 6, 1 slot: While in aurochs stance, have a 75% chance of counterattacking against single-target physical attacks, hitting the attacking foe for damage equal to a conventional attack. This effect is not triggered by reflected attacks. * Muscle Memory, Level 7, 1 slot: The effects of any stance taken will persist for ten turns even after assuming another stance. * Eye of the Wolf, Level 8, 1 slot: Start out in wolf stance at the beginning of each battle. However, this will not take effect when fighting successive battles. * Sword Lore, Level 9, 1 slot: Raise sword proficiency to S. Bishop * M.Def 20% Up, Level 3, 1 slot: Raise M.Def by 20%. * Good Measure, Level 6, 2 slots: Spells cast in succession against the target will vastly increase in potency. * Staff Lore, Level 7, 1 slot: Raise staff proficiency to S. * Brevity, Level 10, 3 slots: Grants a 50% chance of any single spell being cast having the effect of the same spell cast twice. Thief * Speed 20% Up, Level 5, 1 slot: Raise speed by 20%. * Dagger Lore, Level 6, 1 slot: Raise dagger proficiency to S. * Big Bad Burglar, Level 8, 1 slot: Raise P.Atk by 25% when stealing an item from an enemy or recovering HP/MP with Steal Breath or Steal Mind.*The upper limit for P.Atk is 150%. * Rob Blind, Level 9, 2 slots: When stealing, obtain two items instead of one. Red Mage * Turn Tables, Level 3, 1 slot: Raise BP by one when evading an enemy attack. * BP Recovery, Level 5, 1 slot: Raise BP by one when sustaining a status ailment. * Revenge, Level 7, 2 slots: Have a 25% chance to gain 1 BP upon taking damage.Damage from poison and freeze will not trigger this ability. * Revival, Level 8, 1 slot: Has a 75% chance to raise your BP by two when your HP falls below 20%.Using abilities that consume your own HP will not trigger this effect. * MP Free in a Pinch, Level 9, 1 slot: Reduces MP cost for spells to zero when your HP is below 20%. * In the Red, Level 10, 1 slot: Raise damage dealt by magic spells when you have negative BP.0 BP or more: No effect -1 BP: x1.2 damage -2 BP: x1.3 damage -3 BP: x1.4 damage -4 BP: x1.5 damage * Chainspell, Level 11, 3 slots: Spells cast will trigger twice.*Has no effect on Wall or Mist spells. Astrologian Summoner Swordmaster Catmancer White Mage Merchant Hawkeye Black Mage Ranger Patissier Knight Ninja Monk Valkyrie Pirate Performer Exorcist Time Mage Dark Knight Guardian Kaiser Templar Yōkai Category:Special abilities in Bravely Second: End Layer